


Another Rescue

by JantoJones



Series: Stand-alone  (The 1st 100) [42]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another rescue for Illya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Rescue

Almost six hours had passed since Illya's disappearance. He and Napoleon had been pursuing separate leads on a Chinese smuggling ring, with possible ties to THRUSH. Illya's last contact had been to inform his partner that he was about to enter a store in Chinatown, purporting to be a book store. Although, judging by the window display, he seemed to think books were only a minor section of the stock on offer. Since then, there had been no further contact, and all attempts to call his communicator had failed.

Luckily, Napoleon knew the area where Illya had been when they last spoke. He'd also been told the name of the book shop, though he didn't believe it. It wasn't until he was standing in front of the Wong Fook Hing Book Store that he had to accept it as true. Shaking his head in wonderment at the name, Napoleon entered the store and began to 'browse'.

Slowly and carefully, Napoleon made his way around the store. Every so often he would pick up and inspect an item, all the while making a mental note of the store's layout. As he made his way towards the back of the store, he began to hear a hushed conversation from behind a behind a beaded curtain.

"Someone from Central will be coming sometime in the next few hours. Are you sure the room is secure?"

"Cellar only one door, no windows. Also, he chained and knocked on head."

"Good. I'm sure my superiors will wish to reward you for such a highly valued prize."

It could only be Illya, Napoleon thought to himself. He needed to get down to the cellar, but he couldn't try yet. Keeping up the browsing pretence a little longer, Napoleon made his way out. He decided to wait for another thirty minutes before mounting a rescue.

When he deemed the time was right, Napoleon made his way around to the back of the book store. It took him next to no time to break in through a flimsy window. With his special in hand, Solo went in search of the cellar. He would never admit it out loud, but Napoleon was more than a little worried. It was the first time he'd had to locate and rescue his partner, but the words 'knocked on head' were what concerned him. The store's owner seemed to think Illya would remain unconscious for the next few hours, so it must have been quite a blow.

Finally locating the door to the cellar, Napoleon checked he was alone before picking the two padlocks which were holding the heavy bolts closed. He hadn't known what to expect when he opened the door, but what he found was not it.

"I don't believe this!"

Illya was sitting atop a pile of books, reading another. He had a steel shackle around his left ankle, chaining him to the ground.

"What don't you believe?"

"I've been worried sick," he told the other man. "I was under the impression you'd been given a possible head injury."

Illya rubbed the back of his head and winced.

"Admittedly, whatever they hit me with rendered me unconscious for a few hours, and hurt quite a lot, but I don't think it's all that bad."

"Did attempting to escape not enter your thoughts at any point?"

Illya raised a quizzical eyebrow at Napoleon's tone of voice. He seemed annoyed for some reason.

"Of course it did," he replied. "Unfortunately, I forgot to replace my lock pick in these shoes, and I have no explosives on me. I decided to just wait until either they came to move me, or you came to rescue me."

It briefly crossed Solo's mind to leave the Russian where he was, but he doubted Mr Waverly would be too pleased with that. Kneeling down, he swiftly freed his partner and helped him to his feet. The fact Illya dropped to his knees immediately, indicated to Napoleon that he was obviously more injured than he was letting on. Glancing at the back of Illya's head, he was greeted by the sight of blood-matted hair.

"Okay, Tovarisch, up you get," he prompted. "Let's get you to medical. Maybe we should have them put a room on permanent reservation for you."

"Very funny, Solo," Illya slurred, the effort of moving causing a sudden deterioration. "Just get me out of here."

Napoleon saluted and guided his partner to freedom.


End file.
